


his muse

by r_at_your_service



Category: BL - Fandom, bts, vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BL, College AU, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Short Chapters, bangtan boys - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, first fanfic, how many tags should i use, jimin as a dance major but modeling as a side hobby, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, taehyung as a photography major, vmin - Freeform, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_at_your_service/pseuds/r_at_your_service
Summary: Kim Taehyung. Twenty-two. A college student majoring in photography.Park Jimin. Twenty-two. A college student majoring in performing arts, trying to build up his reputation as a model part-time.A story in which Taehyung finds the muse of his photos.





	1. is it fate?

Taehyung was walking to his first period class, as his usual Monday mornings go. Even though school’s been in secesion for around two months now, he would never get bored of walking to class through the same quiet path. The path was covered in patches of red and orange colored leaves, indicating that autumn had finally arrived. He made a mental note to return after class and take some photos. 

However, Taehyung’s peaceful stroll had been suddenly interrupted as he fell backwards, onto the rough cement. Taehyung hissed at the pain coming from freshly new scratches on his hand. He looked up to find the owner that caused this mess. 

His eyes met with concerned, dark ones bending over him.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” 

Taehyung blinked under his shaggy, semi-wavy bangs. 

“What? Oh, um, yes. Of course!” Taehyung answered energetically.

The black haired stranger frowned slightly, a skeptical look on his face. His eyes lowered down to Taehyung’s injured hand. The stranger reached forward and gently grabbed Taehyung’s hand, turning it over to inspect his palm. 

“What about your hand? There’s scratches all over it…” 

Taehyung was at a loss for words, something that rarely happens to him. He hadn’t expected the stranger to make physical contact with him. 

“I-I’m fine, it’s just a small scratch” Taehyung managed to sputter out.

“Well, let me take you to the nurse. Least I can do after bumping into you, right?” The mysterious guy smiled warmly. Something about this guy’s smile made Taehyung’s heart skip a beat. He felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at the ground. 

“If you say so” 

\----

As Taehyung and the stranger made their way to the nurse’s office, they talked about meaningless things like if they’ve been enjoying school so far, if they thought their lessons were difficult, etc. Taehyung found himself pleasantly surprised of how easy it was to talk with this random guy he met less than five minutes ago. 

“So, you’re telling me that you actually like coffee?” Taehyung asked incredulously as they reached the infirmary. 

The stranger nodded, “Don’t you? That’s like, every college student’s life line, right?” he chuckled.

“I honestly feel betrayed,” Taehyung said as he scrunched up his face in mock-disgust, “Everyone clearly knows that hot choco is the superior drink”. 

The stranger laughed as he raised a hand to cover his face, “You’re such a child”. 

“Am not!” Taehyung stuck out his tongue jokingly. He definitely agreed mentally but he was too stubborn to give the stranger the satisfaction of knowing that.

The pair’s little argument over coffee had apparently distracted them because before they knew it, the nurse called them over to ask what was the problem. Taehyung began explaining what happened but before he could finish, the stranger gasped and panickedly asked what time it is.

“It’s 9 on the dot, young man” the nurse responded with a raise of her eyebrow.

“Oh shoot, I’m so dead!” The stranger said in an exaggerated tone and hurriedly put on his book bag that he had taken off just a few seconds ago. “I’m sorry about bumping into you, again. Hope those scratches heal up quickly”.

Before dashing out the door, the stranger swiftly turned to look at Taehyung.

“Oh and by the way, coffee over wins over hot chocolate any day,” He said with a smirk and pushed open the door as he set off.

\----

Taehyung sighed as he left for his dorm room. He felt exhausted after so much had happened today. He felt as if all his classes were extra hard today and he was totally unprepared. He was ready to just lay on his bed and play video games. 

He stretched out his hand that was now wrapped in a white-cloth bandage. Taehyung thought about the stranger who had run into him earlier. It was odd, throughout the rest of the day, Taehyung couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the stranger. His soft-looking black hair, the way his eyes disappeared when he smiled, and those plump, pink lips… Taehyung felt his ears heat up and shook his head vigorously. 

What was he thinking? He barely knew the guy so why was he thinking about him? 

Taehyung opened the door to his dorm room and dragged his feet to his bedroom. He practically threw himself on the bed upon walking in. It felt so nice to let his back sink into the comfy mattress. Just before he could drift away to napping land, his eyes landed on some flyers piled on his nightstand. 

Oh… Right. I almost forgot about these, Taehyung thought. He pushed himself up to sitting position and reached over to get a flyer. The flyer had big letters printed at the top that read, “LOOKING FOR A MODEL”. Taehyung had meant to put these up today since he was interested in photographing an actual person instead of his usual nature shots. Guess he got caught up in his busy day. 

Ah, well, I might as well go today. I don’t want to put off my chance of getting someone, he thought.

Taehyung grabbed the rest of the flyers and stood up. He slipped on a light jacket and headed out the door.


	2. an unexpected surprise

Compared to yesterday’s chaotic morning, Jimin’s following start of the day seemed much more chill. Jimin had decided to leave his dorm earlier than usual, to avoid a repeat of yesterday; it seemed to be paying off. Although, due to his night owl schedule, waking up was a bit of a hassle. He definitely needed some sort of energizer before going to class. 

The only good thing he could manage to think of that happened yesterday was meeting that guy that he ran into.

Jimin closed his eyes and reimagined the stranger. He could still remember the man’s wavy, dark brown hair, his sun-kissed skin, and the body proportions of a god. Jimin’s face steamed with a bright red color as he covered his face in his eyes. He concluded that he was being delusional. He inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, attempting to calm his beating heart. As he looked back up from his hands, he noticed a particular flyer that was pinned onto a nearby tree. 

_That’s strange. A flyer? On campus? I wonder what it says?_ Jimin decided to take a peek and began reading. The flyer had seemed to not have read what he was expecting, because his face morphed into a pleasantly surprised one. 

_Who could be looking for a model...?_ Jimin lowered his eyes and spotted the name of the owner who must have put up the flyer. 

“Kim Taehyung,” Jimin mumbled out loud. Right below the name, a phone number had been attached. Jimin assumed it must be this Taehyung person’s. 

I guess it’s Kim Taehyung’s lucky day, he thought to himself.

Jimin reached into his jean’s back pocket and took out his phone. He went to messages and put in the number. 

\----

Taehyung was just leaving class as he heard his phone vibrate from his pocket. 

Ah, it’s probably Jungkookie asking when I’ll be home to visit, He pondered thoughtfully. It’s been awhile since he saw his childhood friend.

Taehyung took out his phone and read the single message on the screen: “hello! My name’s Park Jimin. You don’t know me but I saw your flyer about looking for a model. Mind if I fill in that space? :)” 

Taehyung’s eyes widened. He really hadn’t expected someone to message him so soon about the job. He immediately swiped open the message to leave a response. 

“oh wow!! i didnt expect someone to text so soon. but yeah, of course!! how about we meet up tonight at 6? in my dorm room? ill message you the info!!” 

Taehyung pressed send and held his phone tightly in his hands. He was grinning like he had just won the lotto. He was very excited to finally have a partner to photograph. Not to mention, he had a project for his photography class coming up and he was determined to submit something different from the usual. 

He gasped lightly and came to a quick realization. 

_Oh god, my room’s a mess! I’m going to have to make sure to clean up before this person comes over. I don’t want them to think I’m a complete slob!_ Taehyung bit his lip worriedly and looked back down at the message. 

“Park Jimin, huh?” Taehyung whispered to himself. The name sounded strange but oddly calming. He smiled, he couldn’t wait to meet them. 

\----

Jimin looked at himself in the mirror one more time before leaving. He was wearing black, knee-ripped jeans, black rocker boots, a plain, white-tucked in t-shirt, and to top it off, a navy blue, jean jacket. His bangs were parted to the side, so it revealed a bit of forehead. He swept it back with his hands as he looked in the mirror anxiously. For some inexplicable reason, he was really nervous. He couldn’t seem to stand still. 

_This is so dumb; Why am I even nervous? I’m just going in to get pictures taken_ , He sighed in a frustrated manner. 

He decided to go buy some snacks as a polite “Thank-you-for-letting-me-into-your-room” gift before he left. 

He locked his room’s door and went on his way. 

\----

Taehyung looked into his bathroom mirror as inspected his outfit for the evening. He wore a beret that pushed back his bangs so he could take the pictures with better ease. As for clothes, he had on a long dress shirt over a plain, white shirt that was tucked into black jeans that were being held up by a black belt. He scrunched his face together in a silly way and gave himself a thumbs up. 

He was just about to take a picture to post on his instagram before he heard a “ding-dong” from the door. Taehyung jumped a little at the unexpected noise and scrambled to get to the door.

“I-I’m coming! Just a sec! Let yourself in, it’s unlocked”

Taehyung heard the door creak open and the sound of a few steps come in. He jogged over to the main room and greeted this Jimin guy with a closed-eye smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was. It’s nice to meet--” 

He heard the “thud” of something drop to the ground and instinctively flashed his eyes open. 

“YOU’RE TAEHYUNG?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again ;D  
> im back to post chapter 2. uhh this chapters are really short so yeah, sorry about that. ill try to do better. on a side note, i learned how to make italics!! so hooray for that.  
> thanks for the 3 kudos, im glad a few people enjoyed my first chapter. please feel free to leave comments. id love some constructive criticism too <3


	3. cupcakes & kisses

Jimin couldn’t believe his eyes. The guy he’d been thinking about non-stop since their unfortunate way of meeting was right in front of his eyes. He suddenly came to the realization of how loud he had yelled. He quickly slapped his hands to his mouth and felt his face heat up. 

“I’m so so so sorry! I didn’t mean to yell, it’s just, I can’t believe _you’re_ Taehyung because like, you’re the guy I ran into two days and I’m just--” Jimin face palmed himself after hearing his own rambling. “Agh, Jimin, what’re you doing!? He doesn’t care what you think. Of course he doesn’t care; me and my big mouth, I should just shut up already, yeah, maybe--” Jimin continued to mumble to himself, forgetting that Taehyung was right in front of him. 

However, Jimin quickly snapped his head up upon hearing a small chuckle that soon manifested into a laugh. 

Taehyung giggled as he stared at a flustered Jimin. 

“Ahh, you’re just the cutest little thing, aren’tcha? Don’t worry! I was actually--,” Taehyung paused and scratched his head, a bit shy as well, “I was actually hoping to see you again!” He finished off, grinning like a dork. 

“Y-You were?” Jimin smiled unsurely, looking anywhere but Taehyung’s eyes. He fidgeted around as he slowly gathered up more courage. “Well, I guess this is fate’s way of showing us that he really wants us to be friends, huh?” 

Taehyung nodded enthusiastically. “Duh! If fate is doing so much for us already, we can’t just let him down”. He winked at Jimin in a flirty way and reached out to grab Jimin’s hand. 

“C’mon, I could smell the scent of yummy food from miles away. You gonna share or what?” Taehyung smiled and grabbed the bag of treats that had dropped on the floor. 

“O-Of course I’m sharing! What do you take me for? Some selfish pig?” Jimin huffed, as if he was annoyed, when in fact, he was glad Taehyung was being so friendly.

Taehyung led Jimin to the couches so they could share a quick snack. “No way! You’re too cute to be a pig”. He smiled at Jimin as he sat down on the couch and indicated the once-again flustered Jimin to sit at the opposite.

“So! Whaddya have to offer, Jimin?”  
Jimin opened up the brown paper bag and pulled out a small batch of cupcakes. “I decided to bring cupcakes because who could go wrong with cupcakes, right?”. He laid a cupcake in front of Taehyung on the coffee table that separated them. 

“These look sooo good! You made the right call getting these,” Taehyung said cheerfully. “Time to dig in!”

Both Jimin and Taehyung bit down into their first bites and immediately looked up at each other with crazed expressions and bright, wide eyes.

“Do you know what I’m thinking?” Taehyung asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

“That these cupcakes were gifts from God himself and that I made a life-changing decision getting them?” 

“Bingo! Park Jimin, you are an angel. What would my life be without these cupcakes?” Taehyung smiled gratefully. 

“It was a hit or miss thing, really. I’ve never had them before so--” 

“Hold on…” Taehyung mumbled as he suddenly reached out and wiped at the corner of Jimin’s lips with his thumb. Jimin went silent and gaped at Taehyung with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights stare.

“S-Sorry! It’s just, you had a bit of frosting left over from the cupcake. What were you saying?” Taehyung smiled and attempted to speak in a calm manner but his neck and ears were visibly red.

“Ah… That’s something that's embarrassing to have on your face”. Jimin stood up and clapped his heads, trying to wave off the tense atmosphere. “How about doing that photoshoot now?” Jimin grinned at Taehyung. 

“Right! Let’s get started with that,”. Taehyung jumped up and went to grab his camera. “I set up a small area near the glass doors; I think the natural sunlight is really pretty. Feel free to pose in whatever way. Be as relaxed as you can though, I think people’s raw selves are the best when taking photos”. 

Jimin nodded as he approached the doors. He pressed his back against them and slid down. He sat with his knees to his chest and watched as Taehyung was setting up. 

“Whenever your ready, Jimin”. 

“I’m all set”. 

Jimin tilted his head against the door and stared at nothing in particular to his right. Taehyung was impressed with the way Jimin handled himself in front of cameras. He seemed to have a given talent for being photogenic. Taehyung placed one knee on the floor and began snapping away with his camera.

“You know, you’re really photogenic. Looks like you were born to be in front of cameras” Taehyung said softly, as he kept taking photos. 

Jimin chuckled and looked right at the camera. “I don’t think so. It takes me forever to find the right selfie to post,” Jimin paused and posed for the camera before adding on. “I’ve done modeling jobs before but whenever it’s time to take pictures, I have to convince myself I’m the best looking guy in the world or else the photos come out looking extra wonky”. 

Taehyung looked up from his camera and frowned, “Jiminieee, anyone would have to be blind to see that you’re not handsome”. 

Jimin laughed as his cheeks became tinted with a pastel pink, “You think so?”

“I know so!” Taehyung replied smugly. “Your hair is a bit messy, lemme fix it,” he put his camera down and scooched over to Jimin to fix it.

“You’re not exactly hideous yourself. I bet you make _everyone_ fall for you” Jimin said lightly, a bit taken back by Taehyung’s close proximity.

“I dunno about _everyone_ ,” Taehyung reached out to swipe a single hair strand that stood in the way of Jimin’s face. “Did _you_ fall for me?” 

He was so close to Jimin’s face that he could feel Taehyung’s cupcake-scented breath on his lips. Jimin held his own breath as a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, wondering what was even happening. 

They found themselves staring at each other’s mouths unconsciously. 

Before Jimin had a chance to answer, Taehyung leaned in slowly and planted a delicate kiss on Jimin’s lips.

Taehyung cupped Jimin’s doll-like face into his own big hands. They stayed wrapped in their own gentle kiss for what seemed like forever. Jimin wasn’t complaining either, he wished time would stop completely. 

Even though it was clear that neither of them wanted the moment to end, they eventually broke apart. They pressed their foreheads close together and tried to control their breathing.

“And what if I said that I think I have?” Jimin questioned in a soft tone, after some time of it being silent.

“I’d say that I fell for you too”.

.  
.  
.

_the end_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! ive been an active reader on this website but finally had the guts to create an account. i decided to go by "r" on here so yeah:))  
> this is my first ever fanfic so dont judge too harshly.  
> i hope to write more stories since summer's coming up.  
> oh and as you all can tell,, im obviously an army and vmin shipper. i debated writing fanfics about the boys bc i know they might feel uncomfortable about this kind of stuff, so i didnt want to contribute but yknow. yolo ig??  
> i think ill keep it fluff only since i dont want to take this too far and potentially contribute to smth the boys dont approve of  
> thats all. enjoy <3


End file.
